dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hive World Consumables, Drugs and Services
"What’s your pleasure sir?” — Aku Syn, Servant of the Horned Darkness, Malfi. For a price, a person can get just about anything they need or desire on a hive world. From drugs and exotic substances, to particular and strange services, hive worlds teem with opportunity. Gorsk White Gyn Originating from the Fenksworld hive of Magnagorsk and distilled from modified engine coolant (hence its name), this caustic, ice cloudy spirit is an extremely powerful brew and favoured by those with a taste for something with a bigger kick than even triplestilled amasec can provide. As well as making you feel as if your head has been staved in, Gorsk White, as a dilute measure, can also mitigate the effects of some tainted water and foods. Such “gyn mixes” are popular in the Metallican Infernis, the rookeries of Solomon and in the Soot Warrens of Tranch for this reason, though the Gorsk White remains the most infamous. Drinking unmixed Gyn requires a Hard (–20) Carouse Test. The Wines of Quaddis Although amasec may be the most popular fine spirit across the sector, and many local ales and vintages hold sway where they are made, the most sought-after alcohol is the wine of Quaddis. The garden world of Quaddis is considered by most to be nothing more than a myth, or perhaps a place that once did exist but is now long gone to dust. Regardless, the wines produced by its viniculture are valued above all others and almost preternaturally potent. Many hive nobles and guilders pay huge sums for them and, in some cases, plot, murder and steal to attain them; seeing them both a mark of ultimate opulence and good taste. Three such wines are listed here: the first, the Sorrowful Vintage, is widely regarded as a pale imitation of the real thing (but still highly desirable), the second, the Golden Tokay, is perhaps the most accessible “true” Quaddis wine, while the last, the Kataline Malmsey, is the stuff dreams are made off—hugely valuable and, legend holds, capable of killing an over-indulgent drinker with pure pleasure. 'Drugs' Night Dust The predatory Nightwings of Dusk produce a potent narcotic dust that they use to subdue their victims, lulling them into a nightmarish stupor, while the haemovoric Nightwing quickly sucks them dry. This substance, harvested from captured or slain creatures and rendered down into a concentrated form, is a powerful and prohibited drug. Usually burned as incense or, for a more powerful effect, dissolved in amasec, the dream-racked stupor that night dust induces can last for days, and the term “dusk dream” has long since become local parlance on Malfi for an unexpected disappearance or bout of madness. A single dose imposes a –20 penalty on all Tests, while the imbiber experiences mild hallucinations and becomes disassociated from their emotions. After 2d10 minutes, the afflicted character slips into a deep feverish slumber filled with vivid and often violent dreams reflecting the darkest facets of their own mind. This state lasts for 1d10 hours and upon wakening the character must succeed on an Ordinary (+10) Willpower Test or gain 1d5 Insanity Points from the experience. Drinking the dust is far more potent and dangerous: the effects last 41d0 hours and the Willpower Test to avoid Insanity Points is Difficult (–10). Panimmune This highly potent medicinal compound serves to greatly enhance resistance to most forms of toxins, contaminations, micro-parasites and infection for a period of hours after its application, although repeated use can cause physiological damage. Panimune is found in the med-kits of many enforcer squads, tech-priests and other parties wishing to descend into the underhive or travel through hazard zones. The dose is usually applied by pressure-hypo directly to the neck and provides a +30 bonus on Toughness Tests made to resist toxins and diseases. As well, this bonus also applies to all Carouse Tests. The effects of a single dose lasts 1d5+1 hours. After the dose expires, the subject becomes Fatigued until he rests. The subject may immediately re-dose himself (which also negates the Fatigue), but each time this is done without a period of 8 hours rest, he must pass a Toughness Test or take a –10 penalty on Strength and Toughness Tests for 1 hour and permanently reduce Willpower by 1d5. Somna An unusual and powerful drug to say the least, somna is a synthesised extract taken from the pollen of the Nephyis Orchid of Iocanthos. In its refined form, it is capable of producing a powerful coma-like effect in the subject, shutting down the metabolism and life processes, almost to the verge of death, and plunging the mind into a bottomless oblivion beyond the deepest sleep. The subject of somna appears to all but the most probing medical examination to be dead and can survive in this state for days or weeks without food or water and with almost no air. Aside from its medical uses, somna has been put to numerous nefarious purposes in the past from kidnapping, feigning death to evade capture and even as a particularly cruel murder weapon (with the victim waking up to find themselves buried alive.) In recent years, the more vicious narco-gangs of the Sibillan underhive have also used heavily adulterated somna to create “spiral black”, a highly potent and extremely dangerous variant of obscura. Safely using somna, (the exact dosage must be calculated for each subject), requires a successful Difficult (–10) Medicae Test. A failed Test leads to unpredictable results, such that a failure by four degrees or more results in death. A successful Test places the subject into a deathlike trance for a period of time between one to ten days. The subject can be roused before this predetermined time by applying a stimm directly to the heart, but this is risky, and the subject must succeed on a Toughness Test or die from cardiac arrest. Verita The existence of verita is largely a secret and the Ordos Calixis are very happy to keep it that way. A powerful and singular hallucinogenic, once taken, the drinker’s perceptions shift slowly to reveal the seeming interplay of distant realms, past, present and future; leading its addicts to claim that they can “see through time” to uncover unknown truths and witness incredible visions. Whether verita’s gifts are mere illusions or a sudden immersive vision unfettered by the mortal perceptions of time, is a matter that remains unresolved, but its effects alone are enough to have the Ordos declare it a Moral Threat. The substance’s composition is unknown with many of its trace constituents completely defying analysis. When encountered, it usually takes the form of a viscous deep blue liquid, with a scent suggestive both of flower blossoms and subtle rot. Verita is a drug restricted by its rarity and cost to the very wealthy. Consuming verita imposes a –10 penalty on Willpower Tests and a –20 penalty on Perception Tests for 3d10 minutes. While affected, the imbiber experiences visions and altered perceptions as determined by the GM. The user is always convinced of the truth of these visions and indeed, the contents of their “waking dream” can be valuable for overcoming some challenge or difficulty. Once the drug has run its course, the imbiber must succeed on a Willpower Test or gain 1d5 Insanity Points. Those victims who gain at least 1 Insanity Point also have a 20% chance of gaining 1d5 Corruption Points as well. 'Services' Luminum Tats Common particularly in Infernis and Tranch, but not unknown in Sibellus, lumimum tats (or “shine-jobs” as they are also known), are subdermal circuit and chemical tattoos that are essentially the “poor cousin” of the electoos crafted by the Cult Mechanicus. Displaying luminous and sometimes animate images, markings, slogans and gang-glyphs, they mark membership to one of the many underhive gangs, ward the superstitious from evil and brag about the deeds of the wearer. The more elaborate luminum tats are often the work of hereteks and some of the more radical tech-priests are known to favour their forcible removal from offending flesh, whether the wearer wishes it or not. Resusatrix Chamber A medicae device intended to speed and aid the healing process. The resusatrix takes the shape of an upright tube-chamber in which the subject is placed and hooked up to sedation, drug-regulation and life-support systems, suspended in a thick curative solution of fluids, antinecrotics and proteins. Thanks to the level of sophisticated technoarcana required in their construction and maintenance, these chambers are often confined to the medicae facilities found on hive worlds and other tech-advanced locales, although some noble houses, ship’s captains and guilds are resourced enough to have their own. The chamber halves the length of time normally taken to heal Wounds naturally. It also prevents infection and adds a +10 bonus to Toughness Tests to overcome the effects of most poisons and diseases. In the case of serious injuries, surgery and other attention may still be needed as appropriate. While in the chamber, the character may do nothing but float in a drugged sleep. The various bio-auguries fitted to the chamber also count as a medical auspex and grant +20 bonus to Medicae Tests to diagnose the patient. The chamber may only be operated successfully by a character possessing both the Medicae and Tech-Use skills.